Love marks
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen accidentally leaves bruises on Amelia from sex and won't touch her cause he thinks her hurt her. She says it's fine, but he won't have sex until she does something crazy.


**I really need a new name to this fanfic, so let me know if you have any ideas. _Thank you guest for the name-_ _love marks._**

That was definitely the 'put you in the hospital' kind of sex. It was breathtaking, amazing, wonderful sex. It left her speechless while she was lying next to Owen. He has really gifted hands that for sure! She still could feel his hands all over her and she cold feel how warm they make her, like flames all over her. They had they day off, both of them. It didn't happen much so she was planning to use this fully to satisfy the both of them in every way, and in every room.

Owen was playing with her hair when she finally catches her breath "wow that was just…" Amelia couldn't find the right ward.

"Mind blowing?" Owen tried "yes it was".

"We should do it more often" Amelia said.

"Have sex? We do it almost on a daily basis" he said and added with a cocky smirk on his face "but it is totally understandable that you can't get enough of me" this earned him a pillow in his face courtesy of Amelia.

"I meant not daily basis sex but sex days"

"Oh I see. That definitely could be nice" Owen agreed.

"I a hungry, let's have lunch" Amelia stood up and tried to wrap herself with the sheet but Owen caught it and pulled it away of her body leaving her standing naked next to the bed "maybe we should do naked days too" he offered.

"You think? Well, then watch me go first" she said as se walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Owen followed her there and leans on the counter as she was going through all the food they have in the fridge.

"I think we can officially call it reason number 44 why us moving in together is the best think ever happened to me" Owen said.

Amelia found what she was looking for and now she looked for the right knife "I think it was pretty good idea too".

"Right?" Owen asked and came closer to her to see what she was making when he noticed the bruises on her waist and as he came even closer he so some of them on her hips too "oh god Amelia I am sorry".

"For what? Moving in together?" Amelia confused turned around to face him.

"It is not funny" now he also noticed the red marks on her neck and shoulders "I… you are hurt".

"What?" Amelia sincerely had no idea what he was talking about.

"There are bruises all over you, bruises I made, I hurt you" his voice broke in the last word.

"Those?" Amelia finally saw them "they are nothing".

"I am going to get dressed" Owen said without looking at Amelia and he walked out of the kitchen.

No need to say it was no longer naked day or sex day. Owen looked guilty for the rest of the day, he offered her ice for the bruises and cream for her neck. When she tried making fun of them Owen got even closer within himself until he went to the second room 'to work' and eventually spend the night there sleeping on the couch.

The next day she tried to talk to him and explain she wasn't hurt, that it happened and it is even kind of hot but he ignored her and took an extra shift in the ER.

The next days he barley looked at her and when he did look it was always followed by lots of guilt.

She made sure all the marks are covered all the time so he won't see them and feel even worst.

After a week or so when they finally faded and they both were home together she sneaked behind him and kissed his neck gently while he was working on the trauma budget.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her lips on him. He stood up "hey you are here" he said and went to take a glass of water.

Amelia was offended by his silent rejection but she wasn't a quitter. She followed him and hugged him from behind when he ignored her present, she moved her hand to his chest and then lower before he stopped her "not now I am in the middle of something" he left her standing there disappointed.

The next few days every time she tried to make a move for them to have sex he rejected her with a different excuse, once he was tiered, the other time he had headache and so on.

One morning she woke up before him, she could feel his arms cuddling her close to him, and she also felt something else. Even thought he was asleep one part of him wasn't. She moved so she will face him and her hand reached under the cover but before it got her aim Owen moved and stopped her "I don't want to, it is too early and I am not in the right mood" he justified his refuse this time.

"Well I can see you're in the mood, Owen" Amelia said and moved closer.

"I said no, damm it Amelia" he shout. She stopped and looked at him for a second before she got out of bed and into the bathroom slams the door behind her.

He upset her, he knew but he couldn't take the chance of hurting her again.

Hours later they found themselves accidentally together in the elevator, alone.

Amelia wasn't planning to say anything but when she saw Owen was looking anywhere but at her she stopped the elevator and asked "why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb" she said "we haven't had sex in weeks you are basically ignoring me, no more daily basis sex, no more intimacy"

Owen wanted to reject her accusations but he finally looked in her eyes and he knew he couldn't do it.

"I hurt you" he said.

"Owen" she took his hand "it was nothing, just an accident in the heat of the moment" she tried to convince him.

"No, you were hurt, I can stand the thought I will hurt you again I love and I couldn't live with that".

"Owen" she said but he took his hand out of hers and pushed the bottom and the elevator moved again.

After their talk Owen on one hand, did anything he could not to be alone with Amelia, difficult task since they lived in the same house.

Amelia on the other did anything to catch him out of his gourd, in other words she stalked him.

Finally she got her opportunity, she saw him getting into an on call room, half an hour later when she was sure he was a sleep she went in too.

She found him on the lower bed sleeping. Carefully she set next to him and reached her hand to his pants.

"You know it is sexual assault right" Owen said and sat.

'Stupid sharp senses' she thought.

"Oh please you want it" she said.

"Said every rapist ever" Owen tried to stand up but Amelia stopped him.

"Owen" she started saying and took a deep breath "a shrink diagnosed me as a bad girl who like it dirty, nasty and a little bit kinky. One with serious daddy issues. I am fine, I enjoyed it. So what if it was a little bit rough?"

Owen looked like he was considering what she said but then he said "no".

Amelia stood up, she decided it is time to take matters to her own hands. She took off her shirt and then her shows, before she moved to her pants Owen asked "what are you doing?"

"I am gonna run naked through the streets and grind a cop" she said and in no time she was standing there naked "so?"

When he didn't responded she walked to the door and started opening it.

"Wait" Owen said and jumped to stop her. Amelia turned and faced him.

He didn't say anything but smiled. Amelia pushed him back to the bed until he sat then she climbed into his lap and kissed him gently making him lay back while she is on top.


End file.
